Musings of a Supreme Dalek
by Tangerine-Alert
Summary: Prequel to "Asylum of the Daleks". What happens in a Parliament of the Daleks? Just was is going on in the mind of the big white Supreme Dalek?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Daleks, Doctor Who, or anything else belonging to the BBC or other entities. This is something of my own musing.

The Parliament had been called, the Prime Minister was waiting for the assembly. The Supreme waited as his ship aligned with the Parliament of the Daleks' craft.

From here on the bridge of his craft he could survey the new fleet of the Daleks.

Resurrected they had reconstructed their fleets, though their empire was still in ruins. The Predator of the Daleks and his people had seen to that.

Skaro had been saved from the Predator and from Davros' actions in the deep past, there had been many battles in the deep past he knew of, their databanks were incomplete but records had been retrieved. The New Dalek Paradigm had been...supplemented. The Time War variant was wide spread and necessary in this new fleet of the Daleks. The Dalek race would prosper, it would take its rightful place in the universe.

Now, without being encumbered by the past, without the insanity of the Time War, without the being that thought to call himself their 'creator'. The Daleks were not 'created', not by a being, not by Davros. He merely brought a chain of events forward.

He was a weakling, the Predator of the Daleks was in many ways stronger than Davros. The Predator knew manipulation, knew how to drive Davros, not once but many times Davros had fallen under the hand, under the war might of the Predator.

* * *

Now though there was a problem that the Parliament needed to be called for. It had been a Scientist Dalek that had discovered the Dalek Asylum was still present in the timeline and had been breached.

Such beauty had been isolated there, since their very earliest ventures into space and time. Many Daleks who had encountered the Predator had been placed there; too dangerous, too beautiful to remain on the battlefront.

The breach was disturbing. The forcefield that protected the planet was of advanced design, advanced when it had been created, it was still far in advance of most Dalek designs.

Initially the planet had not needed a forcefield, Dalek designs prevented them from leaving the surface without a hoverbout.

But a forcefield became necessary before the Time War, when the Predator had intervened during the Galactic wars.

* * *

"Docking complete." Said a Dalek on the bridge.

The Supreme departed the bridge for the airlock and the docking tube for the Parliament of the Daleks.

* * *

The Parliament of the Daleks was beginning to fill with the ranks of Daleks when the Supreme, taking his place at the podium with the Prime Minister of the Daleks, he acknowledge the Prime Minister's presence as they each waited for the Parliament of the Daleks to fill, from those from ships and outposts of the new Dalek fleet. Their empire was small, but building rapidly since their _defeat_ by the Predator of the Daleks.

The doors had shut to the Parliament of the Daleks and the Supreme shifted forwards.

"The Dalek Asylum has been breached." The Supreme extended his arm to the panel activating the holographic projections within the Parliament of the Daleks; displaying the planet and the sensor readings of a cruiser that had crashed into the planet breaching the forcefield.

There was some alarm throughout the Parliament of the Daleks.

There were many representatives of Dalek throughout the Parliament. Many had been present throughout space and time, all had come here to represent the Daleks.

"The Asylum's systems must be reinforced." Said one Dalek, supported by a Drone in the rear quarter 3 of the Parliament of the Daleks.

"Dalek Asylum systems cannot be reinforced from orbit. Such manipulations are prohibitive." Stated a Scientist from the forward half 2 of the Parliament of the Daleks.

The Supreme turned to the Prime Minister as he signalled he was to speak.

"There is another option." He paused, from his podium he could not only see, but sense every Dalek in the Parliament of the Daleks. "Destruction of the Asylum of the Daleks."

There was out cry of all Daleks throughout the Parliament of the Daleks.

The Supreme understood the reactions of the assembled Daleks. The Prime Minister of the Daleks had explained his reasoning to him, prior to the calling of a Parliament of the Daleks.

To destroy such beauty, such brilliance of the Daleks, when their population was so small was not strategically sound.

But the Prime Minister of the Daleks had cautioned; what could happen if those within the Dalek Asylum escaped, such intensity would rip Dalek society apart. Those within the Asylum had been confined there, away from the population for a reason. It was a decision not taken lightly by the Dalek commanders.

"How?" There were several calls of this question. First from a Drone, then from several other Daleks.

As quiet descended another Dalek spoke. "The interception risk is too high for a Dalek assault squad." The Strategist's voice amplified out across the Parliament of the Daleks.

The Supreme concurred with the Strategist's thoughts. Any Dalek sent to the Asylum could not return from the planet.

"We will not send a Dalek force to the planet." The Prime Minister of the Daleks said, silencing the Parliament of the Daleks. "We will use the Predator of the Daleks."

There was immediate outcry, even fear.

The Predator of the Daleks should be feared and treated carefully, he had escaped extermination many times.

But the Daleks had learnt from their encounters with the Predator of the Daleks.

"A strategy will be devised to capture the Doctor whom we encountered when we awoke." The Supreme said the the assembled Parliament of the Daleks. "The Predator of the Daleks will become an agent of the Daleks." The Supreme announced, looking out across the Parliament of the Daleks and shifted his arm to the second set of controls, signalling a vote within the Parliament of the Daleks.

* * *

A/N:

Another in my "getting into the mind of a Dalek", though this one much less disturbing than 'Romance of a Dalek'.

This mostly came from my third viewing of Asylum of the Daleks and just wandering what goes on during a Parliament of the Daleks.


End file.
